1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of multilayer capacitor is one comprising a rectangular parallelepiped capacitor body having a pair of opposing rectangular main faces, a pair of opposing side faces extending in a longer side direction of the pair of main faces so as to connect the pair of main faces to each other, and a pair of opposing end faces extending in a shorter side direction of the pair of main faces so as to connect the pair of main faces to each other; and a plurality of terminal electrodes arranged on the pair of side faces; wherein the capacitor body includes a plurality of insulator layers laminated in the opposing direction of the pair of main faces, and a plurality of inner electrodes arranged so as to oppose each other while holding therebetween at least one insulator layer in the plurality of insulator layers and connected to their corresponding terminal electrodes (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-148174). Since the distance between the terminal electrodes arranged on a pair of side faces is short in the multilayer capacitor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-148174, the current path becomes relatively short in the multilayer capacitor, whereby its equivalent series inductance (ESL) can be made smaller.